


santa tell me

by dearminho



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Christmas, Enemies to Lovers, Han Jisung | Han is Whipped, Han Jisung | Han is a Mess, Lee Minho | Lee Know is Whipped, M/M, Sad Han Jisung | Han, Secret Santa
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:47:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28291875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dearminho/pseuds/dearminho
Summary: “Jisung?” he heard when he reached his classroom. That voice...no it was too early for him to face Minho. He looked up from the floor and Lee Minho was there in front of him, standing in the doorway of his classroom, a few centimeters away.“Merry Christmas Ji!” he cheered and handed him a medium sized box, wrapped with a red and golden paper, a golden ribbon on top. He blinked very quickly, thinking that his situation could not get any worse. Fate was playing tricks on him. Minho was there, in front of him and he would be lying if he said that the boy in front of him didn’t look gorgeous.alternatively; Jisung hates Minho but Christmas is full of miracles so maybe it's time for him to realise what his true feelings are.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6
Collections: Kpop Writers - Secret Santa 2020





	santa tell me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Anchan (Anchan_thevolleyballplayer)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anchan_thevolleyballplayer/gifts).



> honestly an, this is the second time i m writing something for you and i couldn't be more excited about it! have fun reading!

_ Friday 21st December, 2018 _

It was the last day of school right before Christmas holidays. Jisung’s alarm went off as he slowly opened his tired eyes, before closing them once again. He turned his alarm off and stayed still on his bed, he didn’t want to get up. Not only was he physically tired but also mentally. School wasn’t exactly the best, at least not always. He stayed under the covers as he tried to look outside of the window that was next to his bed. Suddenly, he was awake, not even caring if he had to wake up or not. Outside of his window snow could be seen. it was so unexpected, not that he was going to complain. If Han Jisung was known for one thing, that was loving winter especially when it included snow. White Christmas was about to come. 

He quickly got out of bed and put on one of his favorite oversized black hoodies, which was most likely the warmest item in his closet. He continued getting ready when he decided that he should put his glasses on - maybe they would be more convenient for him that day. His black beanie on top of his head as he headed down the stairs of his house, grabbing his backpack, quickly exiting his house. The cold breeze that met his skin hit him harder that he thought - he thought and pulled his dark red scarf closer to him, his hands hiding inside of his sweater. He liked the feeling though, it was a great match for the season and it’s been years since the weather was this way on a day like this. 

Jisung was living in a small town, that being said it was easy for him to notice how different everything looked that morning. Everything was so white yet so colorful. The past few days everything looked so dull to him - decorations were here and there but as Jisung thought, in order to achieve the Christmas spirit, everyone had to join in. Colorful lights were shining brightly in every garden he passed by, as well as every christmas tree that could be seen just by looking at some windows. Store-fronts were fully decorated, they had Santa Claus figures and elves, reindeers and snowmans, golden and silver gifts.That was Christmas for Jisung. What he was wishing to feel every year ever since he started realising how beautiful the feeling was, ever since he was a kid. 

_ Hot chocolate.  _ That was the only thing that was in Jisung’s mind at this point. Jisung craved hot chocolate, its warmth and sweet taste, all that combined with the cold on the outside. It was a perfect match for the mood. The chances of him missing first period were high, but little did he care, his drink was much more important. The small cafe on the corner, a few blocks away from the school building was there waiting for him as cozy as ever. The theme inside the cafe was perfect: yellow lights were almost everywhere, decorating the room, along with golden garlands and ribbons. The green christmas tree with its red and yellow decorations was standing tall near the counter where an employee dressed as a cute elf was waiting for new orders. 

Jisung placed his order and looked around for a while. People were working on their laptops, sipping their drinks, others were sitting close to each other talking but what was the best thing of them all were the smiles on everyone’s faces. He loved to see it. It looked great on people’s faces. 

Jisung held his paper cup and thanked the cashier. He stood outside the store, the cold immediately hitting his face. He took the first sip out of his drink and smiled widely.  _ Heaven.  _ He put on his headphones and finally made his way to school. He knew that nothing and  _ none, yes none,  _ could ruin his day now. Ideal Christmas was ahead of him, filled with parties and sleepovers and...that’s when he realised that yes, maybe that someone could ruin it for him. But he was going to avoid him, no matter what. You see, Lee Minho, despite being in his group of friends, wasn't what Jisung considered as one nor he wanted him to be one. He couldn’t quite put his finger on it but something about Lee Minho irritated Jisung, making him think of the other as bad news. 

His short walk through the small streets soon came to an end as he reached the school. Jisung smiled as he walked to the usual hang out spot where his friends were, taking a sip of his hot chocolate as he did so. He was still in his own world when he reached them, fully unable to acknowledge the judgeful looks his friends were giving him. 

“Jisung...shouldn’t you be carrying a present around?” asked Chan, the oldest among the boys currently in front of him. At first, Jisung looked at him with eyes full of questions but then he realised what it was that he was forgetting. About a month ago, the 8 of them decided that they would exchange presents but even though it was based on pure luck, Jisung hated the results. He couldn’t picture himself buying a present for Lee Minho. Maybe that was the reason that it hadn’t been on his mind this whole time. 

“Right...i forgot...” he said as he started walking to class. Now that it was time for the present exchange Jisung had a bittersweet feeling, a very odd one. Despite him despising the other boy, he thought that maybe he was wrong, not once but quite a lot of times, but his chances of them getting to know each other would disappear after the events that were to follow. 

Jisung ignored everything that Chan was saying, his mind full of thoughts and smile lost now. If he were to think of it better, everyone deserves a Christmas present, that’s within the Christmas spirit after all. Slowly, he understood what he had done but panicking in the hallway wasn’t going to help him anyways. 

“Jisung?” he heard when he reached his classroom. That voice...no it was too early for him to face Minho. He looked up from the floor and Lee Minho was there in front of him, standing in the doorway of his classroom, a few centimeters away. 

“Merry Christmas Ji!” he cheered and handed him a medium sized box, wrapped with a red and golden paper, a golden ribbon on top. He blinked very quickly, thinking that his situation could not get any worse. Fate was playing tricks on him. Minho was there, in front of him and he would be lying if he said that the boy in front of him didn’t look gorgeous. 

Jisung tried mouthing some words but was clearly left speechless. As far as he knew, it wasn’t that Minho liked him since their attitudes to each other were mostly similar. Sure, there were times where they would have fun together but what was it really, the relationship that they had? 

“You know what Ji? Mistletoe above us” Minho mentioned and the only thing he could do was look up at the top of the door frame. He wasn’t going to do it, was he? Minho would not kiss him, he could never.

Before his train of thoughts could finish, Minho gently grabbed his waist pulling him closer, his face suddenly a few centimeters away from his. Jisung felt as if he could not breathe. The whole situation was too much for him to handle. Soon, Minho pressed his lips lightly against his, before instantly pulling away.

“Minho what the fuck” he said and pushed the other away from him. His heart was beating fast, his hands were trembling, he was sure by now that this was a dream. “What are you doing?”

Minho blinked a couple of times. He had in mind that maybe Jisung’s wouldn’t be the very best but he was still hoping that maybe, just maybe he would want to talk about it. The younger boy in front of him had an expression that he couldn’t quite understand. 

“Jisung i...i think i like you” he finally let the words out. No. Minho hated him right? What happened to all those ice cold acts towards Jisung? What happened to those small fights among all those friendly conversations while with the others. 

“How can you say that after everything that’s happened all these years? You really think that I would ever like you Minho? I don’t think that anything could ever exist between us. I’m sorry for not getting you a present as your secret santa, i’m going to fix that, but that’s it.” with one breath, Jisung finished his words leaving Minho, along with all of their friends speechless. He wasn’t sure of what just happened, but thinking about it once again, he knew that he hurt Minho. Everything was too much, at this point he was unsure of his own feelings. 

“Jisung stop it!” Felix, another one of their friends exclaimed. 

He was right. He noticed how Minho’s eyes were starting to tear up as he was looking down to the floor. He fucked up. 

“It’s alright Jisung you don’t have to do anything” 

That was it. The pretty boy, yes he was now thinking about how pretty he was, Minho ran away from the place and he swore that he heard a loud noise coming from the school doors and his name being called by his friends as they chased after him. 

And he stood there, frozen. Jisung managed to hurt someone who didn’t even deserve it during the happiest season of the year. He started running towards the opposite direction, abandoning the school building as he was now at the back side of it. His back against the wall as he started falling down to the floor, tears decorating his cheeks. 

The atmosphere was pretty cold but his skin was burning, his hot chocolate was on the floor, melting the snow near it. Everyone loves hot chocolate. And everyone loves Jisung. Hot chocolate was sweet, Jisung was sweeter. If one had to compare them, they would probably say that Jisung reminded them of hot choco because of the way its heat kept the cold away. Minho was cold like the snow so maybe that’s why Jisung couldn’t be near him. But in the end, hot chocolate was always a perfect match for the snow. 

**Author's Note:**

> to an;  
> hello once again mother an!   
> you have now reached the finale of the first part and i seriously hope that you enjoyed the time you spent reading it! i wanted to wish you merry christmas and as always, thank you for always making me the happiest! please rest and eat a lot these days, you totally deserve it! merry christmas an, i am the luckiest to have you in my life, i love you<3
> 
> to everyone in the family reading; i love you<3
> 
> \-- 
> 
> i wanted minho and jisung to have their own love story for christmas but the first part ended up being kinda...uh sad and angst. but i promise, part two will be a lot better for them and (spoiler alert) their relationship will finally blossom?  
> thank you everyone for reading!:)


End file.
